custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Live! in Concert: A Very Merry Christmas (1992, SuperMalechi's version)
"Barney Live! in Concert: A Very Merry Christmas", known as Barney's Happy Christmas LIVE! for Australian releases, is the seventh and second-to-last video in the ''Barney and the Backyard Gang'' series, and Barney's Christmas ever stage show. The concert took place in March 6, 1992-November 19, 1993 and was released on video four months later, on August 31, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ, Riff and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar travel to the North Pole to assure new-friend Derek that his name is on Santa's good list. They frolic on ice, play in the snow, and learn that giving things to others is what Christmas is all about Baby Bop, a shy the Backyard Gang. Cast of Characters *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Riff *Michael *Luci *Amy *Adam *Derek *Tina *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *The Snowman (voiced by Bob West) *Pop Wheely Songs # Barney Theme Song # Barney Theme Song (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney) #Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, & Mr. Knickerbocker) #Castles So High (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, and Adam) # S-A-N-T-A (Performed by: Barney, Tosha, Kim, Joshua, Micheal, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) # Up on the Housetop (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) # Jingle Bells (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) # Winter's Wonderful (Performed by: Barney, Snowman, Riff, BJ and the Backyard Gang) # Skating, Skating (Performed by: Barney, Riff, BJ and the Backyard Gang) # The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) (Performed by: Barney, Riff, Luci, Michael, Min, Jesse, Jason, Kristen and Special Guests from the Audience) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Performed by: Barney, Amy and Tina) #It's a Great Day (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff and the Backyard Gang) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # Baby Bop's Song (Performed by: Barney, Riff, BJ, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # Baby Bop's Street Dance (Performed by: Baby Bop) #Jolly Old St. Nicholas (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Mrs. Claus and the Backyard Gang) # Silly Sound (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Shawn, Min and Michael) # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Baby Bop, Michael, Julie, Amy, and Derek) #Here in the Forest (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) #Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang) #It's a Great Day (reprise) (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang) # A Very Merry Christmas Melody: (We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Deck the Halls and When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise)) (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang) Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume from Down On Barney Farm! *The Barney voice from A World of Music! *The Baby Bop costume from Oh What a Day! *The Baby Bop voice from "Playing It Safe!". *The BJ costume from "An Adventure In Make-Believe!". *The BJ voice from "My Favorite Things!". *The end credits music is the same from "Once Upon A Time", epxect *When the kids say barney after he came to life, the Holly's sound clip is taken from The Music Box: Switzerland Michael's sound clip is taken from "I Just Love Bugs!", Amy's sound clip is taken from "Rock With Barney" Samantha's sound clip same as Derek's (protrayed by Rackey Caster) from "Rock With Barney", except for a mixed Samantha's 1988-1991 voice, Heidi's "Barney!" sound clip same as Tosha's (preteayed by Hope Cervantes) from "Home Sweet Homes!", except for a mixed Heidi's 1991-1992 voice, Tina's sound clip is taken from "My Famliy Just Right For Me!", Luci's is sound clip is taken from "Practice Makes Music!", Derek's sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo!" and Jeffery's sound clip same as Robert's from "Sing and Dance with Barney!", is ptiched down +21 and mixed Jeffery's 1990-1992 voice. This video was filmed in March 1, 1990 The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer man from Sesame Street Videos, Audio, and Books and Tapes Preview, and he works at Los Angeles, California, USA in the United States. and The musical arrangements from "Waiting for Santa" is used, expect During "I Love You", You can hear the piano (and of course, the guitar) in the first verse because this version is similar to Barney's Good Day, Good Night and in the same style as What a World We Share and Classical Cleanup with Season 2's pitch. The second verse has the same style but this time with this verse in the same style as Seasons 3, 4, 5, and 6 in a higher pitch. *Also in the "Barney's Colors & Shapes Episode Bonus Two Preview", the announcer name was who works at in But not London, England, But not the United Kingdom, and But not Europe. Category:1992 episodes Category:1993 episodes Category:1994 episodes Category:1995 episodes Category:1996 episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:Christmas Movies Category:Previews